


Missing pieces

by lyonessheart



Series: Pieces [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonessheart/pseuds/lyonessheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry still misses something or someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to “Breaking Point” Promts used: Bludger, Slytherin, Seeker, Puddlemere United, Muggle Sport, Lockerroom, Teamsport, Exploding Snap, Wizards' Duel

Draco has left Hogwarts three years ago and Harry still isn´t completly over the Slytherin. His friends are exasperated and have begged him to go out on dates. Just to apease them he has tried to go out with a few guys but no one really challenges him, no one holds his attention the way Draco did. Harry knows now that it was stupid to go from one extreme to the other and that he should have tried to balance the two aspects of the cultures more. He still shudders when he remembers the spectacular row that he had with Hermione after Draco left. For someone so smart she can be astoundingly dense.

**Flashback:**

"My god, it is just a Mugglesport, why does Malfoy make such a big deal out of it? And I really don´t see why it is so humiliating to strip bedclothes without magic! I think you are blowing this completly out of proportion and the houseelves are grateful for less work!“

"You don´t get it.“ Harry is fuming and he is not inclined to voice his anger in a way that is politically correct. "How would you feel, if you were being forced to fly everyday, in order to prove that there is an area that you are less than perfect in, and if we are on the matter, why don´t we ask McGonegall if we can´t introduce a course in grooming charms, because we all are less than perfect at them, judging our hair. And by the way – the houseelves have asked that you are being removed from the premisses, because they feel like you don´t have any respect for their culture and life. How does that feel? Ms Perfect?“ Harry is not really trying to be mean but he relishes the gasp tearing from Hermiones throat. He slams the door and goes of to ask Mc Gonegall if he can leave the premisses. Draco is gone and his friends are just as bad as the Slytherins were just in the other direction. He is so tired of all of this.

He goes to the quidditch pitch and releases a bludger from the trainings cask, beating it back again and again, until bonedeep exhaustion settles into his body and he finally feels as if he won´t scream at the next person who will approach him. Wary of Rons temper he wonders if he will nurse a broken nose once he gets back, but his best mate surprises him. He sits next to him, quietly simply playing a game of wizards chess until Harry decides to go up to the dorm. The empty bed in the far corner is a silent reminder of the blond boy who left this school rather than stay and continue to fight.

Ron clasps his hand onto his shoulder. "I talked to Mione, she wants to appologize, but I told her you would need time.“

"Why do we always take everything to extremes? Look around! We went from fighting a war for freedom, to surpressing another culture.“

"Mate, I don´t really understand what made you blow up, but I know that I am sick of fighting. If you want to stay mad at her, that will put me in a miserable position.“

Harry makes his mind up then and there. "Don´t worry Ron, we won´t fight.“ What he doesn´t say is come morning he will be gone too.

**Flashback End**

Now here he is Seeker for Puddlemere United on Oliver Woods request. He loves playing the game, it still gives him a rush to go out and catch the snitch, but he has never again felt the utter need to beat an opponent that he always had with Draco, he misses him, always. He has long made up with Hermione, but the rift has never really healed fully, just like the ache in his heart has never passed entirely. But playing a team sport helps keeping him centered, he focuses on other people and traveling with his team is a bit like living in a family. So he plays Quidditch and his heart races everytime he sees platinum hair in the stands, only to be disappointed again and again. Today he was almost sure that he had seen Draco again, but he knows that he should just forget about him. Draco is gone and won´t come back.

He is tired and trudges into the locker room, undressing without a care in the world and steps under the steaming shower. His hair is longer now and he knows that he is something to look at, gone is the scrawny little boy he used to be. His body is defined and he is all sinewy muscle. He wonders how age is treating Draco and as alway when he comes to mind a certain part of his body wakes up, but before he can reach down to alleviate the ache a voice reaches his ears that he has missed sorely.

"Are you getting of on winning? I should have known.“

Harry twirls on his axis, feeling completly of balance and squinting to see if he truly is not hallucinating. He forgets for a second that he is naked but only just, then he stumbles towards the towels and wraps one around him. Nothing has ever been as embarassing. Well apart from the time he lost to Teddy at Exploding Snap – the singed of eyebrows made him quite the laughing stock. And he couldn´t even grow them back, because he had bet Ron that he would win that game. To the day he is convinced that Ron has rigged the cards.

Wrapped in the towel he feels a bit better, putting on his glasses makes him more secure and brings the man of his dreams back into focus. One might argue that they are nightmares but, Harry is too busy looking his fill to care about mental voices that shout at him with the tone of his best mate.

Draco has grown up, and it is a good look on him. Gone is the perpetual frown on his face, and his lose haircut frames a face that looks happy, confident. His eyes shine with amusement, and not cruel mockery though. He is tall, and lean. If Harry closes his eyes he might imagine that he would fit right under that shoulder, would fit like he belonged there.

But he doesn´t close his eyes. Instead he asks. “What are you doing here? I thought you left England for good?”

Draco takes a deep breath as if praying for patience. “I lost a wizards duel in my last test at Salem. They made me come back and face my biggest fear.”

Harry is flabbergasted. “Me being naked is your biggest fear?”

Laughter meets that question. “No you silly Gryffindor. My biggest fear was not being able to come home, being spit upon in the streets, being sneered at and laughed. But I have to say England is doing well in that department. I have been back for three weeks and haven´t been spit on or any of the other stuff. You being naked is not half as awful as I ever imagined it to be.”

Again Harry's brain filters only what it shouldn´t filter. “You have imagined me naked?”

Draco looks him up and down and Harry shivers under that intense gaze. “Well, Harry you certainly are something to look at now, and I am glad Pansy pushed me into this Lockerroom and spelled the door shut until - I quote her 'we got over that stupid crap from school and kissed already', but I think before I uncover what you are hiding under your towel I would like to go out for a drink with you. Since I know Pansy is always literal I suggest you put on clothes before I kiss you.”

Harry can only nod. So he finds himself spelled into his clothes and soft lips cover his own, and for the first time in forever Harry doesn´t miss a thing.

TBD?


End file.
